Mau Modus atau Gombal, Mas?
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Naruto heran dengan keanehan saudara sepupunya -Sasuke- yang beberapa hari ini menginap di rumahnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Haruno Sakura./ DLDR/Humor-gagal/ AU.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mau Modus atau Gombal?

 **Warning!**

 _Ooc, Typo, (miss)typo, Humor (garing), plot rush, Amburadul, etc._

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.] Naruto U.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Uzumaki menggerutu tak jelas di tempatnya berpijak. Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu sesekali melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya sudah tak ubahnya dengan kertas yang dilipat seribu kali (?) sangat kusut.

Nah, menjelang libur sekolah, anak dari bibinya yang ada di Tokyo ingin berlibur di rumahnya yang ada di Konoha. Namun, sudah dua jam lamanya ia menunggu kereta api yang di tumpangi oleh saudaranya itu tak kunjung datang juga.

"Lama amat, sih, _Teme!"_

Si _Teme_ itu–saudara sepupunya– sudah berhasil membuat Uzumaki Naruto kesal di pagi hari. Masalahnya, Naruto masih mengenakan sarungnya, karena pagi-pagi buta tadi mami Kushina, sang ibunda tercinta sudah membangunkannya untuk menjemput si _Teme_ itu di stasiun.

 _"_ _Jangan berani pulang kalau kau tidak membawa Sasuke, Naruto."_

Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika kembali mengingat pesan ibunya. Memang tidak ada kata-kata mengancam yang bisa membuat Naruto ketakutan. Hanya saja, Kushina mengatakannya dengan suara dalam dan raut wajah _horror_ yang membuat Naruto langsung ngacir dari rumah, bahkan ia sampai lupa memakai sandal miliknya.

Beginilah akhirnya, Naruto hanya bisa menunggu si _Teme_ alias Sasuke itu dengan wajah yang bersunggut-sunggut. Apalagi ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi, di mana banyak orang-orang mulai beraktifitas. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitaran stasiun mulai menatapnya aneh ketika Naruto menguap lebar.

Penampilannya yang acak-acakan menambah nilai _plus_ di mata orang-orang yang menganggapnya sebagai orang gila. Tak hanya itu, kakinya yang sudah kotor karena tidak memakai sandal menambah kesan gelandangan bagi Naruto.

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama beberapa jam, kereta api yang membawa saudara sepupunya itu sampai juga. Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke ketika melihat pemuda itu turun dari kereta.

"Huah, aku sudah hampir mati berdiri karena menunggumu di sini tahu?" gerutu Naruto. Tampak sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri kalau begitu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada monoton. Bibir Naruto mencebik, memandang dengan jengkel sepupu tampannya itu.

Rumah Naruto memang tidak jauh dari stasiun, hanya beberapa meter saja. Namun cukup melelahkan jika berjalan kaki.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sebenarnya niat Naruto ingin mengejek Sasuke, yang katanya tampan dan idaman wanita. Masa sih, Sasuke kalah sama Naruto yang katanya punya muka pas-pasan yang sekarang sudah punya pacar. Anaknya pak Hiashi si Hinata. Yang cakep dan pemalu itu loh.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas sama sekali.

Naruto mencibir, "dasar Teme. Kalau belum bilang saja, Nggak usah gengsi."

"Itu kau tahu," balas Sasuke tak acuh.

Naruto baru saja akan membalas perkataan Sasuke kembali, ketika mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki dan disambut dengan hangat oleh Kushina dan Minato. Sementara Naruto pergi membersihkan diri, Sasuke beristirahat di kamar pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Tumben banget kamar Naruto bersih. Biasanya 'kan Naruto selalu jorok. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu langsung meletakkan tasnya di sudut ruangan, sebelum merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Sasuke menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan melihat Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Handuk putih melilit di sekeliling pinggang pria jabrik itu.

"Tumben sekali kamarmu rapi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda emo itu meraih handuk dari dalam tasnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Namun sebelum itu, ia bisa melihat cengiran lebar dari sepupu rubahnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa rapi?"

Jawaban Naruto tadi hanya dibalas dengan debaman suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup, membuat Naruto hampir saja mengumpat.

 _Dasar_. _Si Teme memang_ _ **Teme**_ , batinnya.

…

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu tepat. Naruto sudah bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya karena belum di beri asupan nutrisi (?) oleh mami Kushina yang kini tengah pergi keluar bersama papi Minato.

"Teme, keluar yuk!" ajaknya pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring sambil memainkan iPad miliknya.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke.

Seolah tahu maksud saudaranya itu, Naruto beringsut mendekat lalu balas menjawab, "cari makanan. Lapar nih."

Sasuke awalnya ingin menolak karena baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia tiba di sini dan belum beristirahat, namun urung dia lakukan. Tak apakan sekali-kali ikut menemani Naruto, sekalian lihat-lihat desa tempat tinggal saudara rubahnya itu.

Sasuke menaruh _headseat_ -nya ke dalam tas lalu mengikuti Naruto yang kini telah berjalan keluar lebih dahulu.

"Duh, lama sekali sih," gerutu Naruto tak sabar ketika melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan. Pemuda berambut emo itu hanya memasang wajah _stoic_ yang membuat Naruto ingin menggaruk wajah tampannya.

* * *

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka entah ke mana, Sasuke tidak tahu. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto sambil menilai desa ini dalam hati.

Desa tempat tinggal paman dan bibinya ini memang patut di acungi jempol. Selain karena tempatnya yang nyaman, Sasuke tidak menemukan ada sampah yang berceceran. Sangat berbeda dengan desa-desa pada umumnya. Bukan maksudnya juga mengejek desa lain, namun sebagian besar begitu. Warga desa kadang kurang peduli dengan lingkungan.

Sasuke lalu mengehentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sehitam malam dan manik bulannya di tengah jalan. Dari wajah sang gadis yang tampak _malu-malu kucing_ ketika Naruto berbicara padanya, Sasuke dapat menarik satu kesimpulan; gadis itu pastilah menyukai Naruto atau mereka menjalin hubungan, seperti pacaran misalnya.

Hn~ opsi yang kedua itu, Sasuke sangat meragukannya.

Naruto cengengesan ketika ia menghampiri Sasuke kembali saat sang gadis telah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Naruto tampak nyengir kuda sebelum menjawab, "pacarku, dong! Cantikkan?" jawabnya bangga. Sasuke hanya memutar mata dan melangkah duluan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengengesan tak jelas di belakangnya.

 _Yah, efek kasmaran mungkin._

=0=0=0=

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di sebuah warung makanan yang lumayan besar di desa itu. Seorang gadis yang cantik datang menghampiri mereka sambil bertanya pesanan.

"Mau makan apa?" tanyanya. Rambut sewarna _bubble gum_ miliknya menjuntai indah di masing-masing pipi gadis itu. Manik sewarna hijau klorofilnya tampak memancarkan kelembutan yang dapat membuat hati Sasuke melumer.

" _Uhm_ , Sakura, aku seperti biasa- _dattebayo,"_ jawab si pirang Naruto dengan semangat membuat Sasuke mencibir dalam hati.

Sang gadis tampak mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum netra _emerald_ nya bergulir menatap _onyx_ setajam elang milik Sasuke.

"Buat sama seperti Naruto saja." Katanya. Sasuke melempar senyum kepada Sakura yang langsung membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Y-ya." jawabnya gugup dan lekas berlalu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah kemudian, Sakura kembali lagi ke meja mereka. "Mau minum apa?" Sasuke dapat melihat sesekali gadis itu curi-curi pandang padanya. Namun entah mengapa kali ini dia tak merasa risih, malahan Sasuke merasa bangga pada dirinya.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sambil memandang Sakura dengan mata _shapire_ -nya yang berkilat. "Sakura, _"_ panggilnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar dalam. Sakura sendiri tampak menelan ludah gugup ketika Naruto memegang bahunya, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terlihat tak suka. "Apapun makanannya, minumannya tetap, teh botol sosroooo~," jawab Naruto sambil mempraktekan iklan yang ada di _tv_.

Sasuke mendecih. Naruto ini sudah sok arab, lebay pula.

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi, sementara Naruto kembali duduk di kursi milliknya.

"Kau akrab dengannya, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit menyembunyikan nada tak sukanya pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya manggut-manggut, sambil mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa _Teme_? Mau kenalan ya?" tanya Naruto, sedikit menggoda Sasuke. "Tenang saja, dia masih _single_ loh." Goda Naruto. Sesungguhnya Naruto adalah orang yang paling peka di antara sifat konyolnya.

"Nggak usah," kata Sasuke gengsi. "Aku bisa sendiri, kau lihat saja nanti," ujarnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Oh, berarti kau benar-benar tertarik pada Sakura- _chan_ ya?" Goda pemuda pirang itu lagi, sedikit heboh kali ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka karena malu. Tak menyangkal perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Gadis itu lekas pergi setelah menaruhnya di meja mereka.

Sasuke memakan makanannya dengan tenang tak memperdulikan oceahan Naruto yang serasa membakar telinganya.

…

…

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke menghabiskan liburannya di desa Konoha. Dalam seminggu itu pula ia sudah tahu seluk-beluk desa tempat tinggalnya sementara ini.

Apalagi menuju warung _uncle_ Akimichi yang sering ia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini. Yah, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Sasuke kepincut dengan keponakan Paman itu yang bernama Sakura.

Seperti sekarang!

Sasuke yang sehabis _jogging_ itu langsung dipertemukan oleh Sakura yang tampaknya baru pulang dari pasar, terbukti dari barang bawaan gadis itu.

Berdehem sebentar, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura yang nampak kerepotan dengan belanjaannya.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Sasuke _to-the-point._ Sakura menoleh ke samping, ketika mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini begitu familiar di telinganya. Pipi ranumnya sedikit merona ketika melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedikit berpeluh.

"Eh, Mas Sasuke…" Sapanya ramah, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Nggak usah, Mas. Yang ada malah ngerepotin." Tolaknya halus.

Sasuke mendengus, "Nggak, kok. Sini," tanpa diperintah, Sasuke langsung mengambil alih barang belanjaan gadis musim semi itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah atas apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang ia ketahui sebagai saudara sepupu Naruto ini.

* * *

Keheningan melanda dua orang yang tengah berjalan beriringan ini. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya pendiam, mulai kaku saat dihadapkan dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Mas Sasuke aslinya orang mana?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Sasuke seketika bersorak riang dalam hatinya.

"Kirigakure, kamu?"

Cih, kalau ini bukan cewek yang ditaksir sih Sasuke ogah sok-sok manis gini. Hanya saja, yang sedang bersamanya ini adalah Haruno Sakura.

Iris hijau dedaunan Sakura berkilat gemberi. "Kirigakure," ulangnya lagi. "Sama dong, aku juga dari sana. Karena kuliah, sih, sebenarnya," lanjut gadis itu kemudian.

Sasuke kontan terkejut. Sumpah demi apapun, sudah hampir seluruh Kirigakure yang ia singgahi selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui gadis ini tinggal di sana juga.

"Memangnya kamu kuliah di mana?"

Duh, iya tahu. Sasuke juga tahu pertanyaan dia basi banget. Tapi sumpah demi rambut jabrik Naruto, Sasuke memang ingin tahu lebih tentang gadis ini.

"Di UK, Universitas Kiri. Kalau Mas Sasuke?"

Ini jodoh atau kebetulan ya? Kok bisa mereka kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Namun lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat gadis ini.

"Di UK juga," balasnya datar. Keningnya yang memang sudah ada kerutan permanen tambah mengerut, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut, sama halnya seperti Sasuke. "Kok nggak pernah kelihatan, ya? Emang Mas Sasuke jurusan apa?"

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah Paman Sakura. Sasuke lekas memberikan barang belanjaan gadis itu, melupakan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Rahasia," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi tak paham.

"Maksudnya?" tanya gadis gulali itu lagi.

Sasuke memberikan _evil smirk_ khasnya pada Sakura. "Karena kalau jodoh, pasti bertemu," ujarnya kalem. "Jadi kamu nggak usah kasih tahu aku kamu kuliah jurusan apa."

Barang belanjaan yang ada di genggaman Sakura sukses jatuh ke tanah. Wajah gadis itu sudah merah padan tak ketulungan. Sedangkan Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

End _(dulu deh)_

* * *

Hai, halloo…

Kayaknya 'wb' saya udah sembuh nih, hehe! Update fanfic terus soalnya, hehe. GaJe lagi. wkwkw. Semoga aja humornya dapet ya, (saya gak jago buat fanfic humor soalnya, khakhakaha).

Ohya, ada pemberitahuan nih.

Untuk **Look at Me, Sakura!** itu tinggal 2 chapter lgi, jadi sampe chapter 9 aja, sedangkan chapter 10 untuk sequel atau epilog (lihat nanti.)

Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca ya.


End file.
